Closer -
by Ssbbka
Summary: Hi everyone! This is my first time writiing a comic, after my love of my OTP MarthxIke has been reignited! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Marth POV**

Peach and I were walking down the corridor. Peach is my closest friend at Smash Mansion, and we heard we are getting newcomers today. The hallways were nicely decorated with flowers and elegant tables with fruit and arts, as was the dining room. A very long table was at the center, with giant crystal chandeliers on the ceiling at dim lighting. I haven't seen it look so nice here in who knows how long. It was still empty because it's still early so we decided to look around and see if we could find anybody new. As we wandered we heard voices coming from a closed area. That must be where they are, but we couldn't get in. We attempted to somehow open the large door but it was no use.

"Aww, they must really want us to wait..." Peach whined. I suppose we should stop prying. We were to have the newcomers announces fairly soon, anyways. As we gave up, we caught a glimpse of somebody we haven't seen before.

'Ooh did you see Marth?'

'I couldn't really see clearly...'

'Me neither, but I think I saw a cute guy..'

'Peach! What about Mario!' - 'Aww, c'mon Marthy...let a girl live a little ;)'

Marth: -_-'

We decided to turn back and wait for dinner out in the garden.

The garden here at Smash Bros. is breathtaking.

It's a beautiful acre of hundreds of types of flowers and plants all around a pathway. There were always birds and butterflies fluttering around, and there were also a couple of benches and those little tables with the umbrellas that made it look like something from a fairy tale.

'Let's take a seat!' I sat besides Princess Peach on one of the benches. We sat in silence and enjoyed listening to the hum of the nature around us. I turn and examine my friend, wondering what she may be thinking. Peach is very lovely and well mannered, well, most of the time... sometimes she can be a little _much_, especially for royalty. Me and Peach get along very well together, and coincidentally we are both royalty. In turn this made us a target for others at first, because we were thought to be too snobbish to be around the others. That soon changed when the others here started to realize Peach and I are not what we seem. Peach is just as lovely on the inside as she is outside, and others began to see what a sweetheart she is...Some say similar things about me, but I consider myself just to be polite and courteous, and some consider me too well mannered to joke around with... I furrow my brows in thought.

'Marth, are you criticizing yourself in your head again?' Peach tilted her head and eyed me carefully. 'You know, you worry me when you do that.'

I smiled at her 'No, no...I'm just thinking...about what we're going to have for dinner.' I have to stop that, I know I shouldn't be comparing myself to her.

We spent some time enjoying the sight, sounds and smell of the garden before returning indoors. I was lost in thought as we walked inside, thinking about how having newcomers would affect us, so lost in thought, I bumped into someone without realizing it. Marth: 'Oh, I'm so...' I don't believe I recognize this person... **(here it comes)**, could this be one of the newcomers?

'I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going.' This boy looked much younger than me, with tousled, wavy brown hair and blue glimmering eyes.

'That's alright, I wasn't either! My name's Pit by the way!' **(haha, sike)** He shot me grin and a thumbs up.

'Hey, you get back here!'

"I don't think I'm supposed to be here... see ya!' I smiled at Pit and he ran off

'So he's one of the new ...kids' Peach stared in his direction warily.

'Yeah... how about me take a seat Peach? It looks like dinner is about to start!'

'And that means we'll probably meet everyone officially now! I'm so excited '

We took a seat next to Princess Zelda, who we are also close friends with. I looked around and noticed the dining hall was filled up with everyone else that's here at Smash Bros, and they were all chatting with one another as the announcer went up on a temporary stage.

"Ooo-kay everyone, now that we're all here, I'd like to announce a few things. As many of you know, we are getting new Smashers this evening. So everyone, let's give a warm welcome to your new smash mates!' Everyone clapped.

'Okay newbies, please line up once I call you...first up we have...Diddy Kong!'

A small monkey came through the doorway. 'Diddy is from DK Isles!' The small monkey hooted as he shot some peanuts in the air. We all politely clapped, and Donkey Kong clapped ferociously.

'Next, we have Toon Link!'

A small blond boy that looks like Link stumbled forward and waved. 'He's from Hyrule.'

Zelda giggled. "He looks just like Link..' Link, who Zelda was seated next to, buried his face in his hands.

'Here we have Solid Snake, from Metal Gear Solid...' An older looking man walked up but said nothing. Peach whispered to me 'Marth...this guy gives me the creeps...' It made me laugh. 'I'm losing hope that we'll be getting a cute new guy...' she pouted and I rolled my eyes at her.

The announcer had several more come up. Including, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Wolf, Red, Lucario, Lucas, Pit, Wario, ROB, Sonic...'

"Here is Olimar and his Pikmin!'

Were we done _yet_? Peach gloomily had the side of her head planted with the table. 'Hardly any of them are even human...and the ones that are are just kids...' I smiled softly at her, although to me, whether they're human or not hardly makes a difference.

' And last but certainly not least, we have...'

'How much _longer _will I be stuck _waiting _here for?'

A man suddenly burst out from the entrance of their waiting area. Peach perked up, and Zelda placed her hand against her mouth.

"I-I was just getting to you...Ike! erhm... last but not least, Ike from Crimea!'

I looked down in thought. I believe Crimea is from the world I come from.

The man grunted in annoyance and cooly held his large sword against his shoulder. His voice was quite deep... and he had dark blue, messy and spiky hair that he ran his other hand through, intense blue eyes...he had clothes similar to mine but much more rugged and ripped...speaking of, he also looked to be very muscular... just Peach's type..._ahem_.

"My prayers have been answered' Peach squealed giddily. Zelda looked at her is slight disapproval 'Peach, cut it out...' 'Yeah...what's so special about this guy...' Link said as he turned the other way in a huff. Zelda chuckled softly. 'I mean, do you hear how rude this guy is?' 'Hush Link, he was just getting tired of waiting...' Peach stared at him dreamily.

I looked back up at this man, Ike... but he was no longer there and neither were the rest of the newcomers. 'Well, here are your new competitors and team mates everybody! Now everyone please enjoy the buffet tonight and mingle!' We all clapped once more.

'I wonder where Ike went...he must be lonely cause he doesn't know anybody...' Peach muttered. 'Yeah and what about everyone else?' Link retaliated. 'I'm gonna go look for him and invite him to sit with us! Come with me Marth!' She grabbed my wrist and pulled me along and Zelda waved us off. "alright, we'll be at the buffet!'

She pulled me up to the center of the room. The dining area was very lavish, and to the side of the long corridor with the dining table and halls was a living area where others sat with their feast and chatted away. 'Oh...where could he have gone?' 'Peach, I don't think-' 'Over there!' She once again dragged me with her closer to the buffet area. There he was, at an area of the buffet station, gathering provisions such as steak, ham...turkey legs...this man _sure _likes his proteins. Peach stopped a couple meters away. 'I'm gonna go talk to him' she whispered. '...good luck' I still don't know how I feel about this... I watched as Peach walked up to him and spoke. I heard her greet him in her usual ladylike manner, and watched as he stared at her, but only for a couple of seconds, before turning to me. I was caught off guard by his steely gaze and took a step back. It looked like he wasn't paying attention or responding...Was Peach talking about me? Why would he look at me like that... He then turned back to Peach and spoke.

I heard Peach excitedly say something and tried pulling the man forward, but failed. 'Hey, hey, hands off.' Peach was a bit flustered. "Hehe...sorry, please come this way!' She walked towards me and to where our spot at the table was at, but she was walking backwards, as to not lose him, and passed me. As Ike followed, he also passed me but turned to me once again and our eyes locked, for just a split second, but it felt longer. He has such a fierce look, and I thoughtlessly flinched...then I followed behind.


	2. Chapter 2

'Look who I found everyone~!'

Zelda and Link were munching away and both looked up at Peach and her new companion. 'H-hello! I am Zelda...' Zelda held up her hand. I could see a small blush on her face... I didn't think she would be this flustered to meet this new comrade of ours...

"_Princess _Zelda.' Link muttered. Ike glared at Link for a moment before turning to Zelda...I say _glare _but in actuality it seems that's just how his face always is...

'...Good evening, Princess.' Ike took Zelda's hand in his own.

...That was much more polite than I imagined it would be...

Zelda's eyes sparkled for a moment.

'A-ahem...please join us, Ike!' Ike took a seat in front of Zelda and Peach sat beside him, while Link sulkily kept stuffing his face.

Zelda casually elbowed him. 'Link! Introduce yourself!'

He put his fork down. 'Hello, Ike. My name's Link...and I'm from Hyrule. It's a pleasure.' He stuck out his hand with a somewhat stony expression.

Ike stared at his hand, then at him, and took his hand and shook it. 'Same to you' Link seemed to wince at the force of Ike's grip.

'H-hey Ike! I didn't mention that **I'm** a princess too...' Peach said shyly. '_Iii _figured.'

I realized that I haven't gotten a plate yet, so I excused myself for a moment. 'Peach?' 'No thanks, Marthy, I'll be okay'

I went over to the buffet area and got myself a plate. Everything looked and smelled so good~

There were different types of stews, grilled food, and baked goods, I wasn't sure what to take...I settled on filling my first plate with some grilled lemon salmon, baked seasoned vegetables, some garlic sticks and a couple of dumplings to try. I walked back over to the table and sat beside Zelda. 'Everything's soo good...I can't believe you don't wanna eat, Peach.' Zelda gushed. I looked around me as I watched my friends enjoy themselves. Zelda quietly chatted with Link as he nearly finished his plate...Peach leaned against her hand supporting her head as she watched Ike and...

I flinched and dropped my fork by accident.

There he was again...watching me fixedly. The rest turned to me. 'You okay, Marth?'

"Uhm, yeah, all good!' I became a bit flustered and scratched the back of my head.

I thought for a bit.

I suppose I should introduce myself...it's quite rude of me to have not by now.

And maybe it'll stop _this_.

I looked back up at Ike, who was no longer watching me.

'Uhhm, I...haven't introduced myself yet...'

Everyone turned to me again.

'I'm...Marth.'

I tensely held up my hand. And I was shaking a bit...Why was I shaking? This guy is really messing with my head...

He rested his jaw against his fist and stared at me.

'...Are you a princess, too?'

'BWAAHAHA!' Link spit out his drink and laughed like a maniac, and my cheeks flushed red.

'W-wha...' Peach and Zelda quietly giggled...some friends I have.

I turned back and looked at Ike, and saw a devilish smirk and narrowed eyes. Is he really trying to mess with me?

'N-no! I'm a Prince!' I burst out. Ike took a sip of whatever drink he had. 'I was wondering if you were going to tell me who you were...quite impolite for a royal not introduce themselves, isn't it?'

'Er..I-' I didn't know what to say...

I looked at Peach and she covered her mouth with her hand, probably to signal he has a point.

'Don't worry, Marth here is usually _super _proper and formal...isn't that right..._princess?_? BWAHAHA-' I wish Link would shut up already.

'Whatever...' I quietly mumbled and turned to the other side of me.

'Aw, please don't take it too hard, Marth, we're just having fun here as friends!' Zelda chimed in.

'...yeah, yeah...' I kept eating my dinner with a pout.

Ike chuckled lowly and continued eating as well.

'Ya know, I don't think this new guy is too bad' Link said nonchalantly, as he stretched his arms behind him. The four of us were strolling outside of the complex. 'He sure made me laugh' He snickered. I was still sore by this. 'Well...I don't appreciate his jokes one bit.' I crossed my arms in a huff. Zelda pinched my cheeks. 'C'mon Marth...lighten up.' I turned the other direction away from her. 'Yeah...it's too bad he had to go unpack and all...' Peach sighed.

'Okay Peach, spill' Zelda suddenly turned to Peach with a serious expression. Peach was taken aback and wide-eyed. 'Wh-what?'

'Yeah, Peach...I thought you had something with Mario, or something...' Link added.

'Uhh...well yeah...' Peach sounded hesitant and began to fidget with her fingers. It wasn't like her. I felt like maybe she didn't want to talk about this... 'Peach, come with me, let's grab some dessert?' I butted in. I just didn't want Peach to be uncomfortable. Link and Zelda looked at me quizzically. '...okay Marth' I grabbed her wrist and made my way'

'...Thanks, Marthy.' She weakly smiled. 'No worries...I just-' I stopped to think. 'If you don't wanna talk about it, it's okay.' She smiled at me again. 'You're such a sweetheart, Marth' It made me blush a tad bit... I was never good with flattery. 'Did you really wanna grab some dessert?' Peach asked as she grabbed a slice of custard pudding. '...Well, no...' I looked to the side. 'I'll save you a slice, then. For later.'

We walked down the corridor through the dining area.

'...I'm getting awfully tired. I think I might go to bed now.' I walked with Peach down to her room. 'Goodnight Marthy~' She embraced me before shutting her door. I stood there for a moment.

I felt a mix of emotions, about everyone tonight. Maybe I was just overthinking things. I walked back down the hall, lost in thought. I didn't see the man who was standing right outside the door to his room with his arms crossed and leaning against the door, who was watching me as I walked by.

I was a couple of meters ahead before I realized someone else was there.

'Hey.' A voice said sharply.

I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

Ike began walking towards me. I couldn't help but be slightly intimidated and took a few steps back. This caused him to stop.

'Why are you walking away from me?'

I stood there with my mouth open. I was dumbfounded. I wasn't sure why I was doing that...or why I was intimidated...it's not like he's being threatening.

Ike got a curious look on his face.

'...Yeah...sorry, what is it?'

He continued to look at me, into my eyes...I felt uneasy. His gaze is penetrating. It almost felt like he was looking _through _me...

Ike continued his intense inspection before breaking his gaze and laughing quietly.

I looked at him in confusion. 'You take things too seriously.' He said with a complacent look.

'I...don't think you would know that, or anything about me.' I said coldly. Ike walked closer towards me.

'Hey now...there's no need to be so _unapproachable_. '

_You say that, yet you still approach me..._

He laid a hand on my shoulder causing me to flinch. He has an empty expression, for a moment.

'Are you scared of me?' He said, as another damnable smile formed from his lips.

I took a step back. 'No! ...I have no reason to be...' I looked away.

'Besides...why does it concern you? You don't seem to be interested in talking to anyone at all...yet you keep bothering me so relentlessly...'

'Ouch, I didn't realize you felt that way...and we only just met.' He snickered. I really didn't like this conversation at all. What is _with _this guy...

'All I was gonna ask if you'd show me around this place...' He feigned a sorrowful look. 'but I understand...'

Why is he acting so different? It feels like a complete 180...he was so cold to everyone and dinner...but he was also fairly polite to others...but he's acting so..._bizarre _now.

I was looking down at the ground, inattentively, just thinking about this strange situation...

Ike's voice suddenly became serious. 'Hey, don't take what I say too seriously.' He said with a thoughtful expression. It was a much different look than the others he's had tonight.

'Oh...uh...'

Ike turned away. 'You really do take things too seriously.' He said casually, as he stepped into his room and shut the door.

'That's rich, coming from Mr. Dagger Eyes...' I muttered.

Behind his door, Ike closed his eyes and smirked.

_...behind Peach's door, she was still awake, sobbing softly into her hands. 'Oh, Marth...'_


End file.
